


It's Against Regulations!

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: episode tag to Season 1 episode "There But for the Grace of God"





	It's Against Regulations!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron, Issue 6. Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker

All right – so it was all I could think of  
When Daniel said that the other Sam and the other O’Neill  
\- Man, does **that** boggle the mind –  
Were engaged in that other reality.  
I’ll admit it. I’ve thought about it.  
What red-blooded American male wouldn’t? 

Carter’s smart, and no slouch with a weapon.  
And did I mention she’s easy on the eyes?  
I actually envy that other O’Neill for  
The relationship he had with her. With **his** Carter.  
Our relationship – mine with my - **our** \- Carter – is different.  
It has to be. 

I’ve never claimed to be spit-and-polish, or by-the-book.  
In my line of work, you have to be adaptable.  
You have to let circumstances dictate your actions.  
But in some things  
Regulations come out on top. 

So while I might think about how things could be  
If our situation was different  
All I can do is think.  
I can’t act. 

Because it would be  
Against regulations.


End file.
